fille d'un jour
by haevenly
Summary: duo et heero son envoyé en mission pour se faire, Duo va être transformé en fille. comment vatil vivre ça? voilà le lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour Duo, POV duo

**_Disclaimer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

ma première fic Gundam wing hors-mis l'OS "a propos de quoi" alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : changement

Je suis royalement énervé. G. est un connard fini. Autant que J. je claque la porte d'entrée manquant d'assommer Heero qui est derrière moi.

- Duo calme-toi. Dit-il.

- Non !

- Mais tu ne vas pas en mourir.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir le faire.

Quatre et Trowa rejoignent Wufei au salon alors que je viens d'y entrer suivit de Heero qui essayait de me faire comprendre que c'est d'une importance capitale. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire que ça soit une question de vie ou de mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Quatre.

- G et J ont une mission pour moi et Duo, sa réussite pourrait apporter la paix dans le monde. Et pour celle-ci Duo doit tout simplement être une fille.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je crie en montant dans ma chambre alors que Heero explique aux autres en quoi cette mission consiste.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Quatre.

- Je peux entrer ?

- T'es déjà dedans, je te signale.

- Je suis venu t'apporter un café, je me suis dit que tu en avais besoin.

- Merci.

Je prends la tasse et la vide. J'avale quelque chose et essaie de le recracher. Je regarde le petit blond dans les yeux.

- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait pitié.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Quatre. T'as pas osé.

- Désolé Duo…

Il sort de la pièce et je m'étale sur mon lit. Ca y est. Je suis mort. Il l'a fait… Oh ! Heero me le payera. Je fini par m'endormir fatigué par cette journée.

A mon réveil, j'ai mal à la tête et je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne m'endorme à part que J et G nous ont confié une mission que j'ai refusée. Je me lève et enfile un tee-shirt.

- Oh là là, j'ai rétréci au lavage ou quoi ? Dit-je en regardant mon tee-shirt devenu trop grand.

Ma voix a viré dans les aigu sûrement d'avoir trop crié hier. Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine mon estomac criant famine.

-SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !! Je tousse et poursuis : bien dormi ?

Ah ! Ma voix est revenue à la normale. Heero recrache son jus d'orange alors que les autres me regardent les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu l'as avalé ? Demande Heero.

- De quoi ?

- Oh j'y crois pas tu l'as fais…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Quatre me tire jusqu'à la salle de bain et me tourne face au miroir. Je pousse un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur. Je suis une fille !! J'ai de la poitrine, mon visage est plus fin et je suis aussi petit que quatre. Je hurle à nouveau et le pousse dehors. Je respire longuement et baisse mon caleçon. Nouveau hurlement. Je le remets et cours dans le couloir en criant :

- TOUT A DISPARU !!

- Tout quoi ? Demande Trowa.

- Tout ce qu'un mec est sensé avoir dans son caleçon a disparu.

- J'avais pas que ce serait si efficace, Lâche platement Heero.

- Toi !! Criai-je en me retenant de le frapper. Appelle Sally avant que je te descende !

Il exécute et je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Ca me fout vraiment la trouille tout ça. Une demi-heure plus tard quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

- Duo ! Appelle Quatre. Ouvre.

- Non !!!

Ma voix repart à nouveau vers les aigus.

- Duo ?

- Sally…

- Ouvre s'il te plaît.

- Tu rentres seuls d'accord ?

- Promis.

Je me lève pour ouvrir la porte et laisse entrer le médecin. Elle me tourne autour et dit :

- Ah ! … J a fait un sacré boulot là.

- La ferme.

- En route j'ai appelé G. il m'a dit que ce changement serait temporaire, si tu n'as pas pris plus d'une pilule. Dans le cas contraire ton état risque de durer des mois.

- Heero m'en a fait avaler trois. Pour tout te dire.

- Et bien… écoute pour le moment, tu es une vraie fille et tu pourras rien y changer à moins que J. ne donne l'antidote mais pour cela il veut que tu réussisses la mission.

- J'ai pas le choix de toute évidence.

- En effet. Donc. Ta mission comme il te l'a sûrement dit consistera à participer à un concours de miss univers et voler les plans d'une bombe nucléaire. Pour ce, Heero sera ton manager.

- Et fallait me transformer en fille ?

- Pour le défiler de maillot de bain vaut mieux oui.

- Et on aurait pas pu appeler ma sœur pour ça ?

- Ta jumelle n'est pas un soldat. Bon maintenant reste plus qu'à s'occuper de ta féminité.

- Argh !

- Je vais donc t'apprendre plein de truc de fille. Mais avant : shopping et renfort.

- Re argh !

Renfort ? Elle a bien dit ça. Ca veux dire Réléna et Hilde pour s'occuper de mon cas. Sally me traîne jusqu'au centre commercial. J'ai horreur de faire les magasins de filles. C'est bourré de pimbêche qui se plaigne si elles se sont cassé un ongle. Elle me fait essayer plein d'habits de sous-vêtements de maquillage, de chaussure et autres. Elle achète également de la glace et elle donne tous les paquets aux garçons qui sont là aussi. En rentrant, on croise Hilde et Réléna qui arrivent.

- Allez les filles. Au travail.

Elles me font monter dans ma chambre. Pendant 2 heures elles m'ont torturé. Elles m'épilent ce qui fait horriblement mal, elles me coiffent, m'habillent sans oublier le maquillage, l'épilation des sourcils. Je savais pas que c'était si dur d'être une fille. Le plus dur s'est s'habiller. Elles m'ont obligé à mettre un string ok c'est sexy mais putain ce que c'est gênant. Ensuite il me fallut une demi-heuree pour attacher le soutif et je suis obligé de mettre une robe ultra décolleté et au ras des fesses et qui me découvrait la moitié du dos laissant apparaître mon soutif. Pour finir, elles m'ont fait marcher avec des chaussures à talon de 9 cm. Trois fois je me suis tordu la cheville mais tout ça valait bien le coup surtout pour la glace à la pistache. Miam. Je descends à la cuisine sous le regard admiratif des autres.

- Waaaaa, si je savais pas que c'était toi je me deviendrais sûrement hétéro… lâche Heero.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui.

- Je dois le prendre bien ou mal ?

- J'ai pensé à voix haute c'est ça ?

- Oui…

Je mange ma crème glacée et monte me coucher.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour duo, POV duo

**_Disclaimer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 2 : premier jour.

Voila, ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis une fille et je peux enfin partir finir cette mission à la con. Dans la voiture, j'arrête pas de me plaindre : Le temps est trop long, j'ai mal au pieds avec mes chaussures et mon string me gratte sous la couture de mon pantalon par-dessus le marché : j'ai faim.

- On est arrivé lady Maxwell.

Heero ouvre ma portière et je sors. Je reste admiratif devant la maison qui se trouve face à moi. Elle est immense et à l'air luxueuse. C'est super. Je suis Heero dans le hall et un homme nous aborde. C'est treize Khushrenada. L'homme a qui on doit voler les plans de la bombe.

- Monsieur. Milady, dit-il.

- Bonjour. Je suis Lucas Smith, le manager de lady Maxwell, Dana Maxwell, dit Heero.

- Cette demeure et plus grande que je l'imaginais, dit-je.

- Oui ? Elle est très ancienne mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Aller donc dans vos chambres afin de vous préparer pour le dîné de ce soir. Voici un plan. On s'y perd tellement facilement.

Je prends le plan et suis Heero jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouve nos chambres. Il pose mon sac dans la chambre qui met destinée et regarde autour de lui avant de reporter toute son attention sur le plan.

- Bizarre.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Quand on parlait à Treize, je voyais une porte au fond du couloir et elle n'est pas indiquée sur le plan.

- Oh ! … Et ?

- Ca doit être là que sont cachés les plans. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Bah tu verras ça en temps voulu.

Je lui tourne le dos et échange mon jeans et mon sweater contre une robe du soir. On descend manger. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi.

- Et bien lady Maxwell ? Pas trop stressée pour le défilé ? Demande Treize.

- Non ça va. Pour tout vous dire, je suis bien plus stressée en avion.

- Vous m'en direz tant.

Il me sert du vin.

- Dites-moi monsieur Khushrenada. Pourquoi une si grande maison ne possède-t-elle pas une salle de balle ?

- Et bien, toutes les représentations et autres festivités se déroulent dans le hall qui est vraiment grand.

Je monte me coucher une demi-heure plus tard.

A mon réveil, j'ai la tête comme un ballon et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater. C'est le premier jour et j'ai le trac. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et Heero entre. Il porte un pantalon bleu nuit et une chemise blanche. Il a la classe. Il ouvre mon armoire et en sort une robe rouge qu'il me jette dessus. Comprenant qu'il veut que je la mette, je me lève prendre une douche pour bien commencer la journée.

En sortant de la cabine de douche, je noue une serviette autour de ma poitrine. Elle est juste assez longue pour me couvrir les fesses. Je me coiffe en vitesse et retourne dans la chambre. Je mets un string et laisse tomber la serviette sur le sol. Heero m'observe avec des yeux ronds. C'est la première fois qu'il montre un signe de surprise. Je le fixe. Il n'a pas trouvé mieux que de s'adosser à mon armoire. Je lui demande de me passer un soutien-gorge. Il se retourne et fouille dedans pour en sortir un soutif assortis à la robe. Il me le tend. Je crois que si Heero pouvait rougir, je suis certain qu'à ce moment il aurait abordé une magnifique teinte pivoine. Je mets donc le soutien-gorge et enfile la robe. Elle est plutôt courte mais néanmoins jolie. Elle a des bretelles fines et n'est pas trop décolletée.

Heero me fait signe de le suivre et je ferme la porte derrière nous. On descend dans le hall ou se trouve une jeune fille brune, seule. Une styliste arrive. Elle est grande avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Elle se présente. Elle s'appelle Lorena Lopez. Elle est vêtue d'un tailleur noir et a un mètre autour du cou ainsi qu'un crayon derrière l'oreille. Elle nous informe que les autres sont parties avec d'autres stylistes et que nous, nous allons avoir plein de choses à faire.

Pour commencer, on doit aller chez le coiffeur, puis dans beaucoup de magasin afin d'acheter des tenues pour les différents cocktails auxquels nous allons participer. Heero n'a pas l'air content de se trouver là mais ne dit rien. Je m'approche de la jeune fille et lui dit « salut » avec un magnifique sourire. Elle me le rend tristement. Je lui demande pourquoi elle est seule.

- Mon manager n'avait pas envie de venir…

je lui souris à nouveau et dis dans un chuchotement :

- Le mien n'est pas content d'être ici… Je m'appelle Dana

- Moi, c'est Ava.

Pendant tout le trajet je discute avec elle. Elle sourit. Je rigole bien avec elle et on devient vite amis, ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à Heero qui n'a pas oublié que je ne suis pas une fille au départ.

On arrive chez le coiffeur et je m'assieds sur une chaise face à un miroir. La styliste demande à la coiffeuse de me couper les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Je pousse un cri monstrueux et me lève pour me cacher derrière Heero qui pousse un graaaaand soupire. Il explique en deux mots à la coiffeuse qu'il ne faut surtout pas me les couper. Elle hoche la tête et sort un fer à lisser. J'accepte de me rasseoir, mais je n'ai pas confiance et j'observe la coiffeuse me lisser les cheveux. Je suis beaucoup plus en valeur comme ça. A coté de moi, Ava se fait teindre les cheveux en bleu foncé, presque noir. Elle me sourit et je lui rends son sourire.

De l'autre coté, Heero monte la garde. On dira qu'il a peur que la coiffeuse tente de m'étrangler avec le fil du fer. Une fois finit chez le coiffeur on se rend dans une boutique haute couture et là je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque…

A suivre…

Merci a vous de me suivre j'espère que se deuxième chapitre vous plait autant que le premier


	3. Chapter 3

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour duo, POV duo

**_Disclaimer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 3 : boutique et…

Une fois fini chez le coiffeur, on se rend dans une boutique haute couture et là je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque… c'est tellement beau. Il y a plein de robes. Des robes du soir, aux robes d'été et des robes courtes aux robes longues. Je suis en pleine extase. Je sais plus où donner de la tête. Lorena me tend une robe noire et me précise que c'est pour le premier cocktail auquel je participerai. Je regarde la taille et me dirige vers la cabine d'essayage. Je me change et me regarde sous tous les angles. Elle a qu'une seule bretelle, elle traîne par terre et le pire c'est qu'à droite il y a une fente du bas jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse. Le rideau de la cabine s'ouvre et Lorena me regarde.

- Elle est parfaite !

- Tu rigoles ? Regarde la fente qu'elle a et puis elle est serrée.

- C'est fait exprès. Tu la porteras ce soir.

Je l'écoute à peine. Je suis déjà entrain d'essayer la robe de soirée bleu roi qu'Ava m'a apportée. Dans la boutique, tous les mecs qui passent me dévorent des yeux mais pas longtemps parce que Heero leur fait des regards qui tuent. Bon faut dire aussi qu'en principe on se change avec la cabine fermer mais Lorena veux voir la robe alors le rideau est grannnnnd ouvert. Je m'en fou un peu à vrai dire. Elle est superbe cette robe. Elle est attachée autour de mon cou parce qu'elle n'a pas de bretelles et elle traîne par terre. J'ai tout le dos découvert (faudra que je pense à mettre un soutif transparent ou pas de soutif du tout). Elle est faite pour moi.

Lorena me dit que je la porterai demain soir. Je remets ma robe rouge et on s'occupe des robes d'Ava. Sa robe de cocktail est rose pâle et sa robe de soirée framboise. Après ça, on fait encore des magasins. On achète des maillots de bain et des tenues décontractées. Le pire c'est qu'après Lorena nous amène dans un magasin de chaussure.

UNE HEURE ! Une heure pour trouver des chaussures assorties à mes robes. Heureusement que la matinée est finie. De retour à la demeure Khushrenada, je monte dans ma chambre poser mes sacs. Heero, qui m'a suivi, se laisse tomber sur mon lit alors que je m'assieds par terre pour enlever mes bottes.

- 'ro ? Tu me fais un massage ?

- Hn.

Je me lève et m'assieds entre ses jambes puis, je ramène mes cheveux par-dessus mon épaule. Il baisse les bretelles de ma robe et me masse les épaules. Je suis trop bien. Ses mouvements sont lents et ça me détend. Soudain, sa bouche remplace sa main droite alors que sa main gauche descend le long de mon bras. Ses lèvres remontent le long de mon cou et je tourne la tête en reculant légèrement pour l'embrasser. J'entrouvre la bouche et nos langues se cherchent, s'ensuis un ballet enflammé. Le baiser se fait fougueux et Heero remonte une main sur ma nuque. Il finit par rompre l'échange à bout de souffle.

- Duo… murmure-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il se lève et sort de la pièce. Je reste là seul… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je m'allonge et finis par m'endormir.

C'est un tremblement de terre qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux. Ah ! Non ! Finalement, c'est juste Ava qui me secoue. Elle m'informe que le cocktail commence dans deux minutes à peine. Je m'habille et me donne un coup de brosse avant de la suivre dans le hall. En nous voyant Lorena sourit.

- Vous êtes superbes.

Je croise le regard de Heero. Il fait son indifférent mais je vois bien qu'il pense pareil. La styliste nous donne quelques conseils genre : rester naturel, parler avec des photographes, ne pas être timide et j'en passe. Je vois Ava paniquer. Lorena la rassure et j'en profite pour parler à Heero.

- Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien dire ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Il me fixe longuement et finit par répondre :

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'avoir déplu.

- Non… mais c'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

- J'en avais envie.

Malgré son ton froid, je suis heureux de la réponse. Dans la salle à manger, il y a plein de monde. Je n'arrête pas de me faire draguer et ça rend Heero jaloux. Je fais semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Le cocktail est ennuyeux et je prétexte un coup de fatigue pour y échapper plus vite.

J'ai à peine fermer la porte de ma chambre qu'elle se rouvre déjà. Heero entre et la referme derrière lui sans oublier de tourner la clef dans la serrure. Lentement, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, une main derrière ma nuque l'autre descendant le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Je remonte ma jambe droite contre sa hanche et sa main quitte les fesses pour aller sous ma cuisse qu'il caresse. Je défais un à un les boutons de sa chemise et lui la retire. Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour se poser sur son épaule gauche. Il me fait reculer jusqu'au lit sur lequel il m'allonge avec douceur. Rapidement, je me retrouve en string, lui, en boxer. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, sur les épaules, entre les seins, de nouveau dans le cou et reprend possession de mes lèvres pour un long baiser pendant lequel il me retire mon string, moi son boxer. Je ferme les yeux. Il se détache de moi et se lève. Il cherche quelque chose dans son pantalon et pousse un juron.

-'ro ? Ca va pas ?

- Hn… j'en ai pas…

Je souris et tends le bras pour atteindre ma table de nuit. Je fouille dans le tiroir et lui lance un préservatif. Je referme les yeux et attends la suite. Heero revient sur moi et m'embrasse. Même qu'il me pénètre avec douceur, je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur. Lui fait une grimace. Je lui ai planté les ongles dans le dos. Il attend que je sois parfaitement détendu pour commencer un lent vas et viens. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Heero accélère légèrement. Lui a les yeux à demi fermé, la bouche entrouverte. Moi, je ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un gémissement, puis un autre et encore un. La bouche entrouverte, je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et exprime mon plaisir. Heero murmure mon prénom, moi le sien. Il accélère de plus en plus. Mes doigts se referment sur les draps. Je me cambre et étouffe mon cri dans son épaule alors que j'atteins l'orgasme. Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas, Heero sur moi. Il m'embrasse et se lève pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je finis par m'endormir épuisée. (1)

A suivre.

(1) je l'ai écrite toute seule cette scène alors j'espère sincèrement qu'elle est bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour duo, POV duo

**_Disclaimer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 4 : ouverture et défilé (1ere partie)

Ce matin, le réveil se fait en douceur. Heero me caresse le dos du bout des doigts. Je me redresse pour le regarder.

- Cette nuit, j'irai voir si la porte est gardée ou pas.

Je suis à peine réveillé, qu'il me parle déjà de mission. Même pas un mot sur notre nuit… Je me lève et vais à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Je laisse l'eau tiède couler le long de mon corps et soupire. Je me lave les cheveux en vitesse. Il m'a mit de mauvaise humeur et il faut que mes cheveux en rajoute une couche. Face au miroir, j'essaie de les démêler. Heero m'arrache la brosse des mains, avant que je l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce, et me coiffe.

Quand je retourne dans la chambre, Ava est là. Elle me tend des habits et précise :

- On va faire de l'équitation avec Lorena.

En effet, c'est une tenue complète qu'elle me présente, la veste est rouge et le pantalon noir. Lorena nous amène dans un ranch en pleine campagne.

La monture d'Ava est une jument blanche alors que Lorena en choisie une brune. Moi c'est un étalon noir que je vais monter.

On se balade en pleine campagne. Je parle aux filles de ma nuit avec Heero et du fait que ce matin, il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passer.

- Il doit sûrement être timide, me dit Ava

- Il a sûrement peur de s'engager, dit Lorena.

Moi, dans le fond, je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour mais je m'abstiens de leur dire.

On improvise une course où Ava sort vainqueur. Le ciel commence à se couvrir. Lorena propose de rentrer mais je n'en ai aucune envie et Ava non plus. Une pluie fine tombe et on finit par rejoindre le ranch. Sur le chemin du retour, on s'arrête dans un café.

- Ce soir, il y a le bal pour l'ouverture du défilé, annonce Lorena. Et demain matin, le concours Miss Univers avec le défilé… ou plutôt le défilé avec le concours.

On boit nos cafés en discutant de tout, de rien. Je demande qui va ouvrir le bal et la styliste me répond que c'est Treize et la directrice de l'agence de mannequins. J'aime pas du tout Treize. Il est moche et il a l'air bête comme ses pieds. Lorena nous reconduit à la demeure Khushrenada et je monte dans ma chambre où je retrouve Heero. Il regarde par la grande fenêtre.

- Salut.

Il ne me répond même pas… sympa… il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main. Je m'approche et la prends. Il me tire contre lui. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, attendant une explication.

– Je me sens vide loin de toi, je crois que je t'aime

- Moi aussi Heero.

Je l'embrasse et il me pousse sur le lit et nous faisons a nouveau l'amour. Je m'endors rapidement. C'est un hurlement qui me réveil. Ava, en robe de bal est sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ??? Crie-t-elle.

Oh ? C'est pour ça qu'elle hurle ? Je me lève et vais prendre une douche alors qu'Heero se prépare dans sa chambre. Je m'habille et Ava me fait une queue de cheval pendant que je mets mes chaussures. Heero nous attend dans le couloir et sans se presser, on descend dans le hall qui est bondé.

C'est la première fois que je vois le manager de Ava. Un homme très élégant qui, malgré son air prétentieux, s'avère être très gentil. Il a une coupe en brosse, ses cheveux sont blonds et ses yeux gris. La main de Heero se glisse dans la mienne et je tourne la tête vers lui. Je lui souris pour faire style : tout va bien. Mais au fond de moi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Treize et la directrice ouvrent le bal et bientôt, d'autres couples les rejoignent. Heero me prend par la taille et on commence à danser. La musique s'arrête au bout de 20 minutes qui m'ont parues deux heures. Pas qu'être dans les bras d'heero m'ennuie mais je n'aime pas danser…

Treize fait un bref discours que je n'ai pas écouté, on passe à table. Je ne mange pas grand-chose et ça Heero le remarque.

Il me force à manger la moitié de mon assiette en disant qu'il faut que je prenne des forces ce qui n'est pas faux mais j'ai pas faim…

Je monte me coucher en me disant que ça ira mieux demain matin…

Malheureusement c'est pas la cas, à mon réveil, j'ai envie de vomir. Je cours aux toilettes. Quelqu'un me ramène les cheveux en arrière. Je me redresse et tire la chasse d'eau. Je regarde Heero et lui souris faiblement. Je prends une douche fraîche et Heero descend me chercher un verre de jus de fruits. Je le bois par petites gorgées et lui demande comment s'est passé cette nuit.

- Bien... La porte n'est pas gardée. J'irai pendant le défilé.

Lorena monte me chercher. Elle veut que je la suive, elle a des explications par rapport au défilé à me donner sur ce que je dois faire au défilé. Je prends une feuille et un crayon pour y écrire par peur de ne pas tout me rappeler.

Je vais commencer par les robes de soirée, j'aurai trois robes à présenter. Ensuite, un maillot de bain et deux tenues décontractées. Je vais devoir entrer à droite et sortir à gauche.

Après toutes les explications, une maquilleuse s'occupe de moi. Elle me fait asseoir sur une chaise face à un miroir et me demande ce que je préfère entre le rose pâle et le rose framboise en sachant que ma robe est fushia. Je réponds rose pâle. Elle me maquille les yeux et me met du rouge à lèvre rose foncé. Une coiffeuse se charge de moi, elle me boucle les cheveux ce qui prend beaucoup de temps vu leur longueur et me les attache en queue de cheval avec un ruban fushia. Je mets ma robe et Lorena me fait signe d'y aller.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi à peine ai-je fait mon entrée. Heero est assis près de la porte de la salle du défilé. Je croise les doigts pour lui. Je fais un tour sur moi-même et retourne en _coulisse_. Je change de robe et la coiffeuse remplace le ruban rose par un bleu assortit à la robe. Quand je fais ma deuxième entrée, je remarque qu'Heero est parti. Pourvu que ça se passe bien et qu'il revienne avant la fin du défilé…

Je refais un tour sur moi-même et vais pour mettre la troisième robe qui est rouge. Le ruban est également changer et je réalise mon troisième tour de piste. Fini, j'ai enfin dix minutes de pause. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et demande à une assistante si elle peut m'apporter un verre d'eau. Elle sort de la pièce et revient avec un verre qu'elle me tend. Je la remercie et le vide. J'ai la tête qui tourne… pourtant j'ai pas le trac et j'ai mangé que des choses que je mange habituellement… je trouve ça bizarre mais ne cherche pas plus que ça à savoir ce que j'ai…

Je vais prendre un peu l'aire. Marcher me fait du bien. Je reviens dans les coulisses au bout de cinq minutes et une coiffeuse d'occupe de me tresser les cheveux alors que Lorena prépare le maillot de bain avec lequel je vais devoir défiler.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour duo, POV duo

**_Disclaimer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 5 : défilé (2eme partie) et retour

J'enfile le maillot de bain et défile. Heero n'est toujours pas là… Ca va mal se passer, j'en suis sûr… Je me change et mets un jeans serré avec un top orange. Je me détache les cheveux et entre en piste. Je vois des flashs de partout et il y a aussi des caméras. Je mets la dernière tenue. Une mini jupe noire avec un tee-shirt vert pomme à froufrou. Heero est enfin revenu. Je le regarde. Il me sourit et lève le pouce. Il a réussit !! Mon sourire devient encore plus grand et je retourne en coulisse.

Lorena me fait mettre une robe violette et me dit que c'est la dernière épreuve du concours. Je défile avec les autres et on reste sur l'estrade pour attendre le choix du jury. C'est bien long d'ailleurs. Lorena monte devant moi avec un micro dans une main et une enveloppe dans l'autre. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe, regarde le papier et annonce :

- Notre concours de Miss Univers est remporté par… Ava Lederman !

J'applaudis et félicite la jeune fille. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et sourit comme une petite fille qui voit son plus beau rêve se réaliser. Je rejoins Heero qui me sourit en me disant que je suis magnifique et on monte dans ma chambre.

- Alors ? Tu les as ? Je demande.

Il hoche la tête. Je l'embrasse et réfléchis longuement avant de demander :

- On sort bien ensemble ?

- Bien sûr. Baka !

Je souris et il me demande de faire mes bagages afin qu'on arrive demain matin à notre maison actuelle. J'obéis et vide mon armoire pour tout bourrer dans mes valises. Le problème c'est que j'ai plus d'habits qu'en arrivant alors je suis obligé d'utiliser des sacs plastique aussi. Je descends mes affaires dans le hall et dit au revoir à Ava et Lorena en les remerciant d'avoir été si gentil avec moi.

Heero leur fait un signe de la main et m'aide à porter mes bagages jusqu'à la voiture. C'est Hee-chan qui conduit, moi, je dors pendant tout le trajet. Quand on arrive, les autres dorment et on laisse les affaires dans l'entrée pour ne pas faire de bruit dans les escaliers. On ne prend pas la peine de monter, on dort dans le canapé.

Ca fait déjà trois semaines qu'on est revenu de mission est ce matin en me réveillant j'ai envie de vomir, c'est le deuxième jour déjà. Je cours aux toilettes. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ca va ? Me demande Heero endormi.

Je secoue la tête. Il pose une main sur mon front.

- Je ne suis pas malade Heero. Du moins pas que je sache…

- Faut que tu voies Sally.

- J'attends qu'elle se réveille.

Quand on sort des toilettes, il y a Quatre dans le salon. Il nous fait un grand sourire et nous demande si on a bien dormit

- Ca va, répond Heero

- Sally dort encore ? Demande-je.

- Elle est à la cuisine, me répond le blond.

J'y vais et la salue. Elle me sourit et me demande.

- Ca va ?

- Pas trop…

- Pourquoi ? T'en a marre d'être une fille ?

- Non ça va… mais depuis deux jours, quand je me réveille, j'ai envie de vomir…

Elle me tire dans sa chambre et pendant qu'elle prend ma température, elle me demande si j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire aujourd'hui. Je lui dis comment j'ai commencé à sortir avec Heero. En trois semaines, il s'est passé tellement de chose que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui dire.

- Tu as fait l'amour avec lui ? Me demande-t-elle soudainement.

- Euh ! … oui…

Je suis rouge de honte là… elle me tape sur la tête et me dit que c'est pas d'un thermomètre dont j'ai besoin mais d'un test de grossesse. Je rigole.

- Sall' on s'est protégé.

- Bah fait-le, je serai pas surprise qu'il soit positif.

Je m'enferme dans les toilettes et le fait. Ensuite, il faut que j'attende 10 minutes. En attendant, je descends manger quelque chose. je remonte dix minutes plus tard et me dirige dans la chambre de Sally pour lui donner le test elle l'observe et dit :

- J. et G. sont absents, tu vas devoir rester une fille plus longtemps.

- Pas grave.

Elle observe le test et me dit :

- Je suis désolé duo. Il est bien positif.

Je descends à la cuisine en courant et m'arrête devant Heero, les bras croisés. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

- Tu l'avais bien mit le préservatif ?

- Oui… pourquoi ? T'as une maladie ?

- Non ! Je suis enceinte !

Quatre lâche son verre qui se brise en touchant le sol, Wufei recrache son jus d'orange et Trowa a les yeux grands ouverts. Heero pâlie. Je monte dans ma chambre et me jète sur mon lit. Heero me rejoint et me caresse le dos.

- Duo… je suis désolé. Je pouvais pas savoir que ça lâcherai…

- J'ai 18 ans Heero ! 18 ans ! Je connais rien aux enfants, que tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je ne me sens pas capable de l'élever seul …

- Tu ne seras pas seul … Il y aura Sally pour t'aider et surtout moi je serai là…

J'ai envie de pleurer… J'ai tellement peur tout d'un coup. Je sais pas quoi dire, ni faire. Heero me prend dans ses bras et je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas… hein ?

- Je te le jure.

Je l'embrasse et il s'allonge à mes cotés. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et on reste comme ça pendant au moins une heure… En faite, jusqu'à ce que Sally vienne me demander si je veux avorter ou pas. Je lui dis que non, que je vais le garder et elle sourit apparemment heureuse que je fasse ce choix là.

Pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, on va tous manger dehors mais Heero me force à aller me coucher tôt ce soir là. Il dit qu'une bonne maman a besoin de sommeil. Au fond de moi, il me manque quelque chose, je le dis à Heero mais lui pas plus que moi n'arrivons à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il manque à ma vie.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour duo, POV duo

**_Disclaimer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 6 : famille

Je suis entrain d'accoucher quand Sally débarque pour dire que la guerre a officiellement prit fin car un traité de paix a été signé. Le médecin accoucheur la dévisage et elle hausse les épaules. La sage femme n'arrête pas de répéter : poussez, poussez… genre comme si je le faisais pas… j'ai mal et j'en pleure de douleur. Plus jamais je dirai que les filles sont douillettes. Heero me tient la main.

- Ca va aller duo…

- J'en peux plus !!!

Oh grand miracle j'ai réussi à m'exprimer.

- Ca y est ! Dit le médecin. Je vois sa tête…

- Continue comme ça duo c'est bien, me dit sally.

2 minutes après c'est enfin fini. J'ai accouché et la sage femme lui a fait des tests pour voir s'il est en bonne santé. Elle me le tend et je le prends avec douceur dans les bras.

- C'est une fille, me dit-elle.

- Chuis mort… dis-je.

Je regarde tendrement ma fille et me rends compte que mon impression de vide est passée.

- Heero ! Je sais ce qui me manquait.

- Hn ?

- La sérénité… J'avais peur à cause de la guerre….

- Et maintenant ça va ?

- Oui… Mettre un enfant au monde au milieu de la destruction m'épouvantais.

Oh oui, je suis heureux et comblé… Ca me fais penser qu'on a pas donné de nom au bébé…

- Heero ? On va l'appeler comment ?

- Aya ?

- Mmmh… Ouais. C'est une bonne idée. Adjugé.

Sally vient vers nous, elle me tend un cachet.

-libre à toi de choisir ce que tu veux être…

Je fixe le cachet. Ca doit être l'antidote. Je regarde Heero qui a abordé un air indifférent.

- Quoi que tu sois duo, je t'aimerai quand même et tu le sais…

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je vais rester tel que je suis… une fille.

Sally et Heero me sourient.

Comme à mon habitude je défonce la porte pour entrer.

- Duo maxwell est de retour parmi vous !! Criai-je.

Je cours au salon voir les autres.

- Salut Duo.

- Hello tout le monde.

- Où est l'enfant ? Demande Quatre.

- Avec Heero. Tiens, il est là.

- Je vous présente Aya, dit Heero avec un grand sourire.

- Ah partir d'aujourd'hui vous avez deux filles sous votre toit. A savoir Aya et moi.

Aya ouvre les yeux. Elle a les yeux bleu-claire avec des reflets mauve ça doit être le mélange des yeux cobalt de Heero et de mes yeux améthyste. C'est magnifique surtout que je n'ai jamais réellement fait attention.

- Bon retour parmi nous, dit Trowa.

Quatre a les larmes aux yeux alors que moi elles coulent sur mes joues, Trowa sourit, une première, Wufei a Aya dans les bras alors que Heero me prend par la taille. Par la porte restée ouverte, je vois d'abord entrer Hilde et Relena bras dessus, bras dessous, suivis de Sally et Délinda main dans la main. Ma sœur jumelle me sourit, elle a une main refermée sur sa croix en argent et les larmes aux yeux… on est tous unis, des amis… une famille…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour duo, POV duo

**_Disclamer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 7 : Délinda et antidote

Ca fait deux semaines que j'ai mis Aya au monde. J'ouvre les yeux avec lenteur. C'est calme ce matin… bizarrement calme. Je regarde ma montre. Il est plus de 10 heures du matin. Je me lève et m'approche du berceau acheté pour notre fille.

Il est aussi vide que la place d'Heero dans notre grand lit. Je m'attache les cheveux qui se sont détaché sans que je sache comment et descends à la cuisine. Heero est assis sur une chaise, Aya dans les bras, un biberon plein posé devant lui. Je lui souris et m'assieds face à lui. Il me tend le bébé que je prends. Je la cale contre ma poitrine et Heero me fait un bisou sur le front.

- Au faite, duo, j'ai une question… Délinda… C'est qui ?

- Ma sœur jumelle.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de famille…

- Ca remonte à bien longtemps… elle est née d'une expérience de G. Ca remonte à plus de 8 ans…

- Pourquoi… Tu nous as caché ça ?

- Pour moi c'est une vraie sœur… Elle n'a forcément envie que tout le monde sache comment elle est née… et à dire vrai. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne de sa naissance donc ça n'a d'importance, ni pour elle, ni pour moi…

- Tu vas redevenir un garçon ?

Il m'a demandé ça pour changer de sujet. Je le connais bien maintenant… Il n'a plus envie qu'on parle de ma sœur. Très bien. Je détache mon haut de pyjama pour faire téter Aya et réponds :

- Oui… quand Aya sera assez grande…

- Assez grande comment ?

- Quand elle aura dit son premier mot promis. Mais je reprendrai des cachets de temps à autre pour redevenir une fille… Aya aura aussi besoin de moi en tant que maman.

- Je sais…

- Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- Aucun.

Je souris et me lève. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé de la naissance de Délinda… je l'avais presque oublié. La dernière personne à qui je l'ai dit c'est Quatre, ça remonte à plus de 5 ans… C'est le seul à le savoir du moins, à ma connaissance mais il l'a sûrement dit à Trowa pour qui, il n'a aucun secret.

Clone ou pas. Elle est ma sœur et un être humain comme un autre. Je me souviens exactement… elle a été crée à partir d'une de mes cellules. J lui a juste modifié son ADN pour qu'elle soit une fille et qu'elle ait mon âge. C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre. Mais des trucs bizarres nous, on en voit tous les jours pratiquement alors tout le monde s'en fou de savoir comment elle a été crée… Moi j'aime ma sœur comme si elle avait été dans le ventre de ma maman avec moi. Elle n'a pas traversé tout ce que j'ai dû traverser dans mon enfance mais c'est comme si elle avait toujours été là, avec moi.

Je repose Aya dans son berceau le temps de me changer. Aujourd'hui, il fait beau alors j'opte pour une tenue légère. Une robe crème découverte dans le dos et qui m'arrive au milieu des cuisses. Je prends Aya dans les bras et descends dans les jardins non sans avoir demandé à Heero où sont passé les autres. Il me dit qu'ils sont sortis en ville.

Je traverse la pelouse et vais m'asseoir sous le cerisier. Il est magnifique, en fleurs. Le parfum des fleurs est doux et sucré. Adossé contre le tronc, Aya dans les bras, je ferme les yeux de bien être. C'est un flash qui me rappelle que je suis dans la réalité. Le flash de l'appareil photo. Raaaah ! Moi qui hais les photos.

- Hee-chan t'a de la chance que j'ai la petite avec moi sinon je t'aurai fais la peau !!

- Crie pas tu vas la réveiller. Chuchote-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Son visage est à la hauteur du mien, j'en profite pour l'embrasser. Bien décidé de me venger du coup de la photo, je romps le baiser alors qu'Heero passe la langue sur mes lèvres. Il fronce les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos. Je souris et lui mords la lèvre inférieure. Je sais qu'il adore ça et ça a souvent tendance à l'exciter si c'est accompagné de caresse sur les hanches. Je recule et il me fixe avec un drôle d'air que je connais très bien. Il se demande pourquoi j'ai arrêté.

- Je préfère attendre ce soir.

Il penche la tête sur le coté en souriant. Ce que ça lui va bien un enfant. Maintenant il montre plus ses sentiments. Il s'assied à coté de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je suis la personne la plus heureuse et la plus comblée du monde.

A suivres…


	8. épilogue

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour Duo, POV Duo

**_Disclaimer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

Epilogue

_POV de Duo :_

Aujourd'hui Aya a 14 ans, elle est magnifique. Elle a des longs cheveux bruns foncés, comme ceux d'Heero, et de beaux yeux améthyste. Nous sommes au printemps, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres en fleurs.

Aya adore particulièrement les cerisiers, car ils lui rappellent son deuxième prénom Sakura qui veut dire fleurs de cerisier. Elle aime beaucoup lire, elle pourrait passer des journées entières sans manger pour lire, assise sous le cerisier au fond du jardin. Elle se passionne également pour l'informatique, elle tient ça de son père.

Il est à peine 10h du matin. Heero travaille et Aya est… sous son cerisier. Moi, je suis dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas de midi. Par la fenêtre ouverte, j'entends les oiseaux, je me crois dans un rêve. A midi, il y a les autres qui viennent manger : Quatre avec son mari : Trowa (oui ils sont mariés maintenant), Wufei, Sally et ma jumelle : Délinda.

Dans 2 mois je vais devenir Duo Dana Maxwell-Yuy. Après plusieurs années de vie commune, nous allons aussi nous marier. La porte d'entrée claque. Heero est rentré. Je sors de la cuisine, un chiffon à la main et croise les bras en le voyant. Il a les mains dans les poches et a l'air énervé.

- Tu l'as oublié ? Je demande

- Quoi ?

- Le cadeau d'anniversaire de ta fille.

Il ouvre grand les yeux. Je ne suis plus étonné quand il montre ses sentiments ou son humeur, en 14 ans j'ai pris l'habitude. Je le foudroie du regard et il hoche la tête.

- J'ai compris, j'y vais.

Il ouvre la porte et s'apprête à ressortir quand il se retourne pour me demander :

- Tu comptes rester une fille combien de temps ce mois-ci ?

- On verra.

Il sort et referme la porte derrière lui.

J'aimerai que vous compreniez pourquoi il me pose cette question. Et bien parce qu'au moment où je vous parle, je suis une fille. Deux mois après la naissance de Sakura je suis redevenu un homme mais de temps à autre, je reprends une pilule pour redevenir une fille j'aime bien, faut dire qu'en 9 mois je m'y suis habituée.

Donc de temps à autre, je suis une femme et sinon je suis le beau Duo Maxwell. De toute manière, je ne vais pas pouvoir redevenir un homme ses prochains mois… je ne l'ai pas dit à Heero mais il m'a mit enceinte la dernière fois que je me suis transformé, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Encore une chance, je m'en suis rendu compte avant de redevenir un homme. Je vais pourvoir encore donner la vie, c'est tellement beau… je vais lui dire ce soir.

Je me dirige vers le jardin et observe le spectacle qu'offre la nature en cette matinée de printemps. L'herbe verte brille, le ciel est bleu, sans un nuage, des pétales de fleurs de cerisier volent doucement, emporté par la douce brise et sous l'arbre, à l'ombre, assise, un livre à la main, Aya. Ses yeux brillent, elle lit pour l'énième fois son livre préféré, celui qui l'a fait pleurer : _une semaine en hiver_. Je souris et m'approche d'elle en silence. Elle lève la tête vers moi et me sourit en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Papa est rentré ?

- Pas encore… Tu veux toujours qu'on aille en forêt cette aprèm ?

Elle hoche la tête et ferme son livre après avoir corné la page. Elle le pose dans l'herbe et serre ses genoux dans ses bras. Elle a un air rêveur. Je lui demande si elle a besoin de quelque chose. Elle répond que non. Je me lève et en entrant dans le salon je vois Heero refermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Je lui souris et l'embrasse avec passion. Il recule et s'accroupie par terre pour caresser la tête d'un bébé rotweiler qui en ferme les yeux de bonheur.

- Elle est dans le jardin. Dis-je

- Sous le cerisier ?

- Où veux-tu qu'elle soit sinon là-dessous ?

Il sort dans le jardin, suivit du chiot et je ferme la marche. Aya ne nous voit même pas arriver, trop occupée à regarder volé un papillon blanc. Elle sursaute en sentant le rotweiler lui lécher la main et le fixe avec des yeux ronds entre surprise et amusement.

- Joyeux anniversaire Sakura. Lui chuchote Heero en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

- Il… est pour moi ?

- Oui.

Elle se lève pour la première fois de la journée et nous embrasse. Je me demande si elle va à la toilette de temps à autre parce qu'elle ne se décolle de là que pour manger et encore… Ca lui arrive de sauter des repas. La porte d'entrée sonne et elle court ouvrir, suivit de près par le chien qui n'a pas encore de nom. C'est Délinda. Elle souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à sa nièce et me sourit.

- Elle te ressemble de plus en plus.

- Je trouve pas… Elle a les cheveux de son père.

- Elle a tes yeux, ton sourire…

Heero approuve et fait la bise à Del'. Aya regarde le chien et dit :

- Yume !

Le chien aboie et elle sourit comme une enfant de cinq ans. Je comprends alors que c'est le nom qu'elle va donner au chien… rêve… après tout, elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien… la porte sonne et Heero l'ouvre. C'est tous les autres. Il est à peine 10h30 et on va au salon pour parler de chose et d'autre.

- Tu leur as dit ? Me demande quatre.

- Non pas encore… Je le ferai ce soir.

Je tourne la tête vers Aya. Elle est allongée à plat ventre sur le tapis, elle joue avec Yume. Elle a toujours le même regard rêveur. Heero me sert contre lui et je lui fais un bisou sur le coin de la bouche.

En début d'après-midi, Sakura et moi partons faire une promenade en forêt avec Yume qui court partout autour de nous.

- Aya… tu aimes bien être seule ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas, tu n'invites jamais d'amie…

- C'est pas grave, il y a Laurence.

Laurence, c'est la petite fille que Trowa et Quatre ont adoptés, elle a 2 ans de moins que Aya. Je souris et lui dis :

- J'ai un secret à te confier.

- Lequel ?

- Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Elle fait un grand sourire et pose une main sur mon ventre. Il y a un long moment pendant lequel aucune de nous ne parle. C'est elle qui finit par rompre le silence et me disant :

- J'espère que ça sera un garçon.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle me regarde et me sert contre elle. Je l'aime tellement… Yume vient vers nous et s'assied sagement. On entend plus que les oiseaux chanter. Je fais un bisou à Aya et on reprend notre promenade.

En revenant j'informe Sally qu'elle sera marraine dans moins de neuf mois. Elle sourit comme une enfant sourirait devant un bébé chat. Heero vient vers nous et nous demande pourquoi on a l'air si heureuse. Je me retourne vers lui et lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille :

- Je suis enceinte.

Il sourit à son tour et m'embrasse longuement avant de dire :

- J'espère que ça sera un garçon…

- C'est ce qu'aimerait Aya aussi.

Sous le cerisier, Aya c'est replongé dans son livre, Yume à ses coté. Qu'elle est belle ma vie !

A suivre (exceptionnellement. C'était censé être le dernier chapitre… mais j'ai promis que je ferai un lemon avec un duo en mec)


	9. chapitre bonus

Fille d'un jour

**_Auteur_** : Haevenly

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Couples_** : couple : Duo et Heero

**_Genre_** : OOC, apparition d'une sœur pour duo, POV duo

**_Disclamer_** : l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

voilà Catirella, tu l'as ton lemon. gros bisous, bonne lecture.

Bonus

Duo sourit et sort de la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière. Il descend les escaliers et va au salon où Heero donne le biberon à un bébé.

- Aya est couchée ? Demande Yuy

- Elle s'était endormie à son bureau. Maintenant elle dort dans son lit avec Yume. Comment va Shaolan ?

- Oooh. Je dirais que ça fait 10 bonnes minutes qu'il boit son lait mais ça va. Je vais monter le coucher.

- Je peux y aller, si tu veux.

- Non mon ange. Toi, tu te reposes un peu.

Duo lui tire la langue et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Ca va faire 5 semaines qu'il a accouché et c'est vrai qu'il n'a plus une minute à lui. Il court partout. Entre les cours des danses, de foot et de dessin d'Aya, il s'occupe de Shaolan et le soir, il aide l'adolescente à faire ses devoirs avant de l'amener à son cours de chant. C'est Heero qui s'occupe le plus du bébé. Il est là pratiquement 24h sur 24. Le brun pose le biberon sur la table basse et se lève. Il monte à l'étage.

- N'oublie pas de lui faire faire son rot, lance Duo

- Je sais !

Au bout de 10 minutes, le Japonais redescend et s'accoude au dossier du fauteuil du châtain.

– Duo… Ca fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas eu du temps rien qu'à nous deux, pour un câlin.

- Mmmh, je dirais 15 jours avant mon accouchement.

- Je parle de quand tu étais un homme.

Le natté réfléchit. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait l'amour avec Heero en étant un homme. Il avait eut ce petit accident, si on peut dire, la dernière fois que Duo s'était transformé en femme, qui avait fait qu'il n'avait pas pu redevenir un homme depuis presque un an. Il se lève, contourne le fauteuil et tire Heero par le t-shirt jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'embrasse tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'au grand lit. Heero qui n'a pas l'intention de se laisser dominer, se tourne de manière à ce que ce soit duo qui tombe sur le lit. Il se met à cheval par-dessus lui et sourit.

- Oooooh je vois, chuchote Duo.

Heero relève les bras de Duo, attrape des menottes dans un tiroir et attache fermement les poignets de son amant aux barreaux du lit. Le natté fait un léger sourire et murmure :

- T'y arriveras pas Hee-chan.

- Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps.

- Tu paries ?

Heero détache un à un les boutons de la chemise de Duo et s'attaque à sa ceinture. L'Américain respire lentement pour se calmer et attend la suite des évènements. Heero l'embrasse dans le cou, sur les épaules, il descend sa bouche sur le torse de son amant et remonte jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrasse chaudement. Le natté le laisse faire, il ne dit rien, il se contente de se contrôler. Le Japonais lui enlève son jean et s'amuse avec l'élastique de son boxer noir. L'Américain inspire à fond et expire silencieusement. Il sait qu'il ne résistera pas longtemps à son amant. Heero lui retire son boxer et frôle du bout de la langue son érection, le faisant frissonner. Il le prend à pleine bouche et commence un lent va et vient. Duo se tord de tous les sens, seulement il est attaché. Le Japonais va trop lentement à son goût et c'est une pure torture.

- Heero… Finit-il par murmurer.

Ledit Heero cesse ces va et vient et regarde Duo.

- vaincu ? Demande-t-il.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Tu supplieras pour que je t'achève.

Le natté retient un gémissement alors qu'Heero reprend son mouvement de bouche tout en préparant son amant. Une fois fait, il se redresse et soulève Duo pour le pénétrer avec douceur. Ce dernier se cambre et retient un gémissement. Yuy commence à se mouvoir et Duo perd tout contrôle. Il murmure le nom de son amant et ce dernier s'arrête avant d'atteindre l'extase. (1)

- Heero… Supplie le natté. T'arrête pas…

Le Japonais s'approche de l'oreille du natté et lui susurre

- Qui a gagné ?

- Toi

Heero un sourire au coin de la lèvre, reprend donc son va et vient et tous deux atteignent l'orgasme. Heero se laisse tombé sur l'Américain et soupire de bien être.

- 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- Tu vas me détacher quand même ?

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Duo fait des ronds sur ses poignets et fait une légère grimace.

- Ca va ? Demande Heero.

- Hn… je me suis fait mal.

- Baka. Tu me l'aurais demandé, je t'aurai détaché plus tôt.

Duo sourit et embrasse son futur mari. Dans la chambre d'à coté, Aya c'est mis un oreiller sur la tête. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient enfin fini mais ce n'était que partie remise puisqu'une demi-heure plus tard ils recommençaient.

**Fin.**

(1) ouais je sais c'est nul. Mais c'est mon premier lémon avec des mecs.

merci d'avor suivis. gros bisous a tout le monde


End file.
